


At the End of the Day

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: an anon asked for: “Mpreg Kurt comes home with sever back pains from work but Blaine starts being overprotective and worrying” and fruitydany requested “i have never tell you a prompt so i hope it doesnt bother you, is just that i loved you mpreg so much, it’s so pretty and fluffy and ahhhh i loved it. But can i ask some mpreg sexy times… like blaine or kurt (the pregnant one) riding the other Please and thank you (:”</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Don't let the MPREG scare you off, this is actually just kind of nice in general (married Klaine always makes me happy). If I do say so. ;)

"I've changed my mind," Kurt says, sliding the door to the apartment open. "I'd like to send the baby back."

Blaine is on his knees painting the corner of the the apartment that they're converting into the baby's room; when Kurt's voice rings out he smears the brush across his cheek in surprise and laughs, swiping at the paint and standing. He nearly slips on the tarp, then steadies himself and watches his very pregnant husband waddle into the apartment.

"Sweetie," he says. "I think it's too late."

"They should come with tags. I would totally leave the tags on," Kurt sighs, and lowers himself carefully onto the couch. He immediately groans. "I keep forgetting that once I'm down, up seems impossible. Can you grab me a water?"

"Sure," Blaine says, and brings him not only a water but a piece of cheese and a bowl of fruit, because he knows that Kurt isn't eating as well as he should. He really wishes that Kurt would just go on early maternity leave, but he knows that Kurt is too stubborn for that. And they do need the money. His music ed lessons aren't exactly a cash cow yet.

"My back is killing me today."

Blaine frowns and grabs a pillow, guiding Kurt to sit up so that he can work it between Kurt's lower back and the couch (it has evil springs). "You're supposed to stop when you're in a lot of pain, Kurt. Why didn't you call me?" He fusses over another pillow while Kurt drinks from the water bottle.

"It's not extreme, it's just--constant. I can't remember the last time that at least one of my muscle groups hasn't hurt."

Blaine covers up the paints and sets up his drying fans near the open windows to make sure none of the fumes get anywhere near Kurt. He spends the rest of the evening giving Kurt massages and cooking him his favorite food for dinner; he helps Kurt in the shower and then into pajamas, and then they settle in by the television.

He grades assignments while Kurt catches up on some work on his tablet, and it's quiet and domestic and just about the best thing that Blaine can imagine after all the years it took them to get their shit together as a couple.

He turns his head to watch Kurt's beautiful profile work in thought, and the sigh makes his heart melt and his body ache; there are times when his love and lust for Kurt combine so thoroughly that he can't tell where one begins and the other ends. 

Kurt pushes his reading glasses up his nose and swats a strand of hair off of his forehead and Blaine sighs out loud.

"Hm?" Kurt asks, hand reaching for Blaine's leg without looking away from the tablet.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looks up at that. "Yeah?"

Blaine stares, blatantly enthralled. "I love you so much."

Kurt smiles, eyes going soft behind the oval-shaped lenses. "I love you, too." He puts the tablet down and rocks himself over to Blaine's side of the couch. "You have been an angel through this whole thing. Sometimes I forget to thank you--I can be so selfish."

"God, no," Blaine says. "That's not why I--look, let's just agree that we're both kind of imperfect?" He nudges his nose up into Kurt's hair. "I will say, though--my patience wears thin when I remember how much I miss just pouncing you."

Kurt laughs, curling an arm through his and craning his neck to kiss the corner of his mouth. "You can still pounce me. Just--not quite so vigorously as before."

Blaine turns his head to watch Kurt's face in the blueish glow of the television screen. He tips Kurt's face toward his and kisses him, warm and slow. "Is now okay for you?" he asks, in a whisper.

Kurt's cheeks flush with pink. God, Blaine will never, ever get tired of that reaction; the flush, the way that Kurt's pupils dilate, the way his mouth squirms into this happy little excited squiggle. "If you let me pee first, absolutely."

He laughs. "Need any help?"

"Getting up, but I can still make my urine come out on my own, thank you very much."

Marriage has definitely taught him a thing or two about being able to feel and do sexy things in between incredibly not glamorous ones. So he goes to the bedroom and gets some lubricant while Kurt uses the bathroom. 

Kurt sticks his head into the bedroom while he turns down the bed. "What're you doing in here?"

"Um, bed?"

Kurt switches his weight from one foot to the other; he has a hand on his large belly and his head tilted to one side. "I'm fine with the couch," he says, low and warm.

Blaine's pulse stutters. "Oh. O-okay." He feels arousal drip low along his body and follows Kurt out into the living room. Kurt lowers himself on the couch (it is actually pretty huge) and lies on his back, holding out his hands. Blaine takes them and gently kneels between Kurt's legs. "What would you like, baby?" he asks softly, presses his lips to Kurt's fingers and wrists.

Kurt lifts his hips and Blaine helps him take off his sweatpants. His mouth goes a little dry at the sight of Kurt's cock, flushed and hard, curving backward against his swollen, pregnant belly. He can't help wrapping his hand around it and giving it a few fond strokes.

Kurt sighs blissfully, sprawling. "Ride me?" he asks, breathing unevenly.

"Oh, god, yes," Blaine groans, bending to kiss Kurt's mouth, then his belly, and then the head of his cock. 

"Blaine," Kurt moans. "Let me--kneel up closer so I can touch you."

He passes the lubricant to Kurt and hisses when slick, cool fingers slide around and behind his hip to part him. The pads of Kurt's fingers find his warm, throbbing hole, and it doesn't take much for one, then two fingers to comfortably find a home there.

Blaine loves being penetrated and can't deny that he often wants nothing else out of a sexual encounter but to be spread open and filled up. He arches back, spreading his knees so that Kurt's fingers can slide deeper. He's shaking already, warm flushes of blood surging to and fro beneath his skin.

"Can I--reverse? I know you like to watch but god, baby, I just want to move on you without too much forward--momentum against your belly."

"Why would I mind that?" Kurt asks, voice rough and broken--Blaine kind of can't stop touching Kurt's cock. "Love watching your back, your ass move on me. Your shoulders, your arms--god, Blaine, the muscles in your arms--"

Blaine groans, kissing him once, hard and fast, before kneeling up and turning around. It's so easy this way, with Kurt's legs spread wide; he can just kneel backward and sits down onto Kurt's long, thick cock. It feels so good; he breathes out as he impales himself, so used to it now, he almost feels like it's the most natural thing that they do.

Kurt whines softly the entire way. "OhgodBlaine, still so fucking tight for me."

"Oh," Blaine sobs, rocking his pelvis as he bottoms out. "So fucking big in me, fuck." He pants. "Let me..." He rearranges himself so that he's straddling Kurt's legs and not between them. It allows him better motion and to sit down harder--

"Fuck," Kurt gasps.

\--and take Kurt deeper. He braces himself, one hand on the back of the couch and the other on Kurt's thigh, lets his weight come down comfortably and then starts riding Kurt for all he's worth.

He lives for the feeling of Kurt's hands curling around his hips, his ass, guiding him (not quite as completely as if the belly wasn't in the way, but still lovely), and finally reaching around and squeezing a lubricant slick fist up his cock.

Shaking, gasping, sweating, he moans. "If you do that again I'm going to come."

"Do you want me to stop?" Kurt growls.

"Yes," Blaine whines. "I want to come on your belly."

"Oh my fucking god," Kurt sobs, and comes inside of Blaine without further provocation.

"Jesus," Blaine gasps. He doesn't stop right away; Kurt feels so good inside of him, so wet from the come now. But he softens rapidly and Blaine does let him go, turning and falling forward over Kurt's belly. One hand on the back of the couch keeps him from putting any pressure onto Kurt, but his cock kind of slides forward over the rise, catching on Kurt's distended belly button.

Kurt's hand closes around him. "Ready for me?"

"Oh god, Kurt."

"Wanna come all over my skin, hm? All over my belly?" His hand flies.

Blaine sobs. "Yes."

"Come on. Come on me, honey."

He arches forward and empties all over Kurt's belly, pulse after pulse of thick semen painting white stripes across already white skin.

"God, I love you," he pants.

"Do you love me enough to lick it all off?" Kurt's eyes blaze up at him.

His whole body shivers. He doesn't even have to honor that with a response; actions, after all, speak so much louder than words.


End file.
